


Spider in Twitter

by Gacha_Devil_Girl_WandersAround



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Infinity Gems, Irondad, M/M, Memes, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Peter Parker Can Wield Mjolnir, Peter Parker Can't Thermoregulate, Peter Parker can talk to spiders, Social Media, Spider-Man Identity Reveal, Spiders, Time Gem (Marvel), Time Shenanigans, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Twitter, Vines, spiderson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:47:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25924624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gacha_Devil_Girl_WandersAround/pseuds/Gacha_Devil_Girl_WandersAround
Summary: Peter gets Twitter as both Spider-man and Peter Parker.There are also a lot of AUs and background OCs.
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker & Shuri, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Michelle Jones & Harley Keener & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker & Shuri, Peter Parker & Stephen Strange, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 21
Kudos: 193





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AUs!  
> Peter can talk to spiders and wield Mjolnir. Peter can't thermoregulate.  
> Irondad and Spiderson.

Peter Parkour _@pbp_

Ah yes, Twitter.

|

Iron Stark _@irontonystark ✓_

Ah yes, Peter.

|

Spider-man is Queer _@spidersloveme_

Ah yes, Iron man/Tony.

|

Guy In The Chair _@needled_

Ah yes, Spider-Man.

|

MJ Queen _@mjones_

Ah yes, Ned.

|

Pepper Lesbian _@mspotts ✓_

Ah yes, MJ.

|

Wanda Witch _@witchywoman ✓_

Ah yes, Ms. Pepper Potts.

|

Black Widow _@dontmesswith me ✓_

Ah yes, Wanda.

|

Clint _@inthevents **✓**_

Ah yes, Natasha.

|

Dam Fries _@hooverdam_

How did this happen-

.OvO.

Spider-man is Queer _@spidersloveme_

Guys, the spiders are sad! Why do you keep on killing them?!

|

Hell Nah _@hellishome_

They deserve to die! Their ScARy!

|

Spider-man is Queer _@spidersloveme_

Lisey says you are all scary.

|

Hell Nah _@hellishome_

whAT?!!

.OvO.

I'm Richer _@flashthefast_

_@pbp_ is a liar! Penis lies about an intership with SI!

|

That's bleh _@bleheheh_

You mean that new account that got all of the avengers to follow them? Yeah, you're the liar.

|

Hell Nah _@hellishome_

_@bleheheh_ The truth is true

|

I'm Richer _@flashthefast_

He probably hacked them!

|

Hell Nah _@hellishome_

Yeah, no.

.OvO.

Spider-Man is Queer _@spidersloveme ✓_

Got verified and 50k+ followers overnight.

How'd that happen?

|

Iron Stark _@irontonystark ✓_

_@spidersloveme_ Me.

.OvO.

Spider-Man is Queer _@spidersloveme ✓_

Alright, so people who keep on trying to get me to love them.

_@pbp_ is my boyfriend.

|

Guy In The Chair _@needled_

That took a hard and fast turn.

|

MJ Queen _@mjones_

Priceless.

|

Peter Parkour _@pbp_

I've been exposed.

.OvO.

Meme Queen _@shuriofwakanda ✓_

I'm going to America bishes! Be ready!

|

Harley Meme _@keenermemer_

Meme trio reunite?

| _(@pbp has changed his name)_

Peter Memer _@pbp ✓_

Meme trio reunite.

Also, got verified for being spidey's BF. Noice.

|

Iron Stark _@irontonystark ✓_

Oh no.

|

Meme Queen _@shuriofwakanda ✓_

Oh no indeed.

|

Harley Meme _@keenermemer_

Mwahahahahahhaa!!

|

Peter Memer _@pbp ✓_

Hehheheehhehehheehhehehehehhehe

|

Spider-Man is Queer _@spidersloveme ✓_

I'm leaving. I'm not getting stuck in this mess. I'm taking a vacation. Bye. 

.OvO.


	2. The Meme Trio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuri and Harley visit the tower.  
> Spider-man takes a break.  
> And the Avengers are now part of a meme complication.  
> Oh shit I posted early

A plane lands and you could see two people walk down the stairs.

"I'm here, bitches!" A girl shouts, holding a phone.

A boy, no older than 16, is also holding a phone. "I'm- I'm a bitch?" He asks.

"You, Peter, you're a cinnamon roll. I'm talking about the others." 

The boy, now known as Peter, smiles. "Thanks Shuri! You're the meme queen!" 

"Yes, I am. Now bow down to me, peasants, and come my knights." The girl, now known as Shuri, commands.

A boy named Harley, holding a camera, and Peter goes over to her. "Yes, my queen."

They all were silent for a moment before laughing.

* * *

These was posted on their accounts at 1am in the morning at the same time with the same caption. We have reunited.

* * *

Meme Queen _@shuriofwakanda ✓_

_(Video in her pespective)_

We have reunited.

Harley Meme _@keenermemer_

_(Video in his perspective)_

We have reunited.

Peter Memer _@pbp ✓_

_(Video in his perspective)_

We have reunited.

.OvO.

Dragon Inn _@draginn_

I don't know whether to be scared or lmao because the 'meme trio' has reunited.

_@pbp @shuriofwakanda @keeneermemer_

|

Aussie _@aussielover03_

Scared, maybe?

|

I'm a Queen _@Queen715679_

Scared. Definitely.

|

Peter Memer _@pbp ✓_

Be scared, peasants.

|

Aussie _@aussielover03_

Aahhh!

* * *

Three people are seen in front of a mirror. The Meme Trio.

The Queen, Shuri, says "It's Wednesday, my dudes!"

And they all scream at once.

.OvO.

"Alright guys, get this," Peter starts, standing in the living room, holding a knife. He cuts his arm, just deep enough to draw some blood. "Ah!" He shouts. "I'm bleeding!"

And then before you could say Avengers, they all are in the same room.

Peter giggles and shows his bleeding arm. On the screen it says **He's got them all wrapped around his finger -Shuri.**

.OvO.

"Fuck-" Peter starts.

"Language!" Half the room choruses. Steve groans.

"One time- it was one time!" He mutters. Peter could only hear it because of his enhanced hearing.

"What do you mean?" He asks because he has never heard of this before.

"Well.."

.OvO.

"Hey Thor, I have a prank idea," Shuri went up to Thor and whispers "we should tell the others to hold something at random moments. That something is Mjolnir." 

Thor's eyes lit up. "That is a good idea, midgaurdian!"

.OvO.

"Hey, brother, can you hold this for me?" Shuri asked while T'challa was working on a project.

"Yeah sur-" He holds out his hand and Thor places Mjolnir in it, "-e AH!" He was dragged to the ground. "Shuri, what did you do?!"

They both snickered.

.OvO.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously I'm thinking about doing a threesome- you don't see it everyday, do ya? I've actually never seen it-


	3. Time, Wizards, and Gems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter finds a green-gem-necklace-thing. It's pretty, and no one's looking for it, so...

Whie Thor and Shuri were pranking the tower, Peter went for a walk. Not a patrol, just a nice walk.

.

.

.

Alright, he hates walking. But he's going to put up with it. His suit was being repaired and he really, realy wanted to get away from the Avengers. He didn't know why, though. Sixth sense was telling him to, maybe? He was scrolling on his phone when he suddenly stopped.

"Huh? What's that?" Peter asks himself, looking at the item in front of him. He then took a picture of it and picked it up. "A necklace. It's really pretty too! I wonder whose it is though." He glanced around him, looking for someone who could've possibly lost this. He noticed the string was teared in half. "Must've fell. Eh, I'll wait tell someone claims for it!"

He went back to the tower, putting on the necklace.

"It feels warm, hot and cold at the same time.. Is it supposed to be?" He mutters, touching the gem. "Wierd..... and makes for a great experiment!" He now races back to the tower, unknowingly slowing time in the universe, only him in the normal time. "Why's everyone walking so slow?" He mutters, entering the reception and taking out his pass. Time goes back to normal.

* * *

Peter Memer _@pbp ✓_

Found this necklace outside randomly! It's pretty, hot warm and cold at the same time! Who could've lost this?

|

UwU _@missshipperuwu_

What does it look like? Is it pretty?

|

Alexandess _@alexwowman_

What's it made of?

.OvO.

Peter Memer _@pbp ✓_

Wierd.. everything time-related is messing with me. The stone also is now hurting me and somehow digging itself in my neck?! What's happening!?

|

Meme Queen _@shuriofwakanda ✓_

Stop messing with us, Richard! You're crazy!

|

Dr. Strange _@imnowizard ✓_

Wait- is it green, glowing, and pulsing?

|

Peter Memer _@pbp ✓_

How'd you know..? Is it yours?! Can you come and help me! It hurts like hell!

* * *

Stephen looks at his phone. "It's found the guardian.. Well, what do you think of this?" He stares at his red cloak, like expecting it to react. The cloak twirled around him and pointed at the phone. "Yeah, we should find him."

An orange portal opened and he stepped through, entering a bedroom. He saw a boy, about 13, maybe 14, laying there with the green gemstone embedded into his skin. He was writhing in pain.

"I've never seen that happen before," he muttered, taking another look. "Alright, that's yours, kid. Who's your guardian?"

"Oh- uh- I have an aunt and- who are you?" The boy asks. "This is yours, right? There has to be a way to get it out. Why is it in me, anyways?!"

Stephen just raised an eyebrow, "Dr. Strange. It's my real name. And no, I can't get it out." He ignores the last question.

"Uh- it- it is? That's a strange name-" He stumbles, "my name is Peter Parker, and-are you sure there's no way to get it out? It-uh, why's it in me again?"

"You're coming with me. You'll be a great sorcerer once I'm finished." Stephen grabs the other's arm, dragging him to the portal.

"Uh- I- _what_?! Magic exists?! And- wait- I can't go with you! I- uh.. have homework!" Peter shouts, reaching back for his bed.

"You can stop time, Peter. Might as well start on it," Stephen says, not once glancing back and started to get through the portal.

"I can _what_ now?!" Peter exclaims and stopped struggling as he tries to process it. 

"Just ask- well, will- for it to stop. The Time Gem is like a soldier, command for it to do something and it'll do it." Stephen says. Now they are both out of the portal, in Stephen's living room.

* * *

Meme Queen _@shuriofwakanda ✓_

Hey, _@pbp_ , where are you? I don't think you could just disappear!

... Are you hiding?

|

Guy In The Chair _@needled_

Is Peter missing?!

|

Iron Stark _@irontonystark ✓_

Was he kidnapped? Again?

This is like the third time this week.

|

I'm Richer _@flashthefast_

Good riddance he's gone.

I'm Richer _@flashthefast_ has been banned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Dr. Strange makes an appearance!


	4. Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's been kidnapped and now is learning magic and time minapulation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I decided on Ironstrange...

Peter Memer _@pbp ✓_

I'm fine, y'all. i'm now a wizard, how cool is that?! it's not as bad or weird as aliens, tho

|

Iron Stark _@irontonystark ✓_

Where are you?! And what do you mean? Magic doesn't exist.

|

Meme Queen _@shuriofwakanda ✓_

He's in denial, everyone!

|

Harley Meme _@keenermemer_

Aw, that's cute.

|

Meme Queen _@shuriofwakanda ✓_

Love ya, Harls.

|

Harley Meme _@keenermemer_

Love ya too. You joining in on the love party, _@pbp_ ?

|

Peter Memer _@pbp ✓_

I am. UwU.

|

Peter Memer _@pbp ✓_

I'm disappointed. Harry Potter doesn't exist. Hogwarts doesn't exist!

|

arlfbhefv _@keyboardsmash_

Exposed. Boom. And boo. I was waiting for an acceptance letter for nothing?! iesfyliseuarfgfuriugfreiue

|

Spider-Man is Queer _@spidersloveme ✓_

I leave and this is what happens? My boyfriend gets kidnapped and becomes a wizard?

|

Peter Memer _@pbp ✓_

Sorcerer, Spidey.

|

Spider-Man is Queer _@spidersloveme ✓_

Yeah yeah.

.OvO.

Sorcerer Memer _@pbp ✓_

I can make portals. This is so cool!

|

Dr. Strange _@imnowizard ✓_

Get down here. We have a training session in 5.

|

Alish _@radish_

I wanna be a wizard.

|

Wanna _@wannabe_

*Sorcerer  
Me too. 

|

Sorcerer Memer _@pbp ✓_

Guys.  
I can mess with time.  
Hah.  
Bow down, unworthy mortals.

|

Meme Queen _@shuriofwakanda ✓_

I am of higher ranking. You bow down.

|

Sorcerer Memer _@pbp ✓_

No you are not. I will go over there and beat yo ass if I have too.

|

Meme Queen _@shuriofwakanda ✓_

O.O

|

Sorcerer Memer _@pbp ✓_

Bow.

|

Meme Queen _@shuriofwakanda ✓_

*Bows*

.OvO.

M _@memememe_

is no one talking about _@pbp_ getting kidnapped three times this week?!

| 

Alish _@radish_

no

|

M _@memememe_

Alright.

.OvO.

Sorcerer Memer _@pbp ✓_

hAh I pranked y'all

|

Spider-Bae _@spidersloveme ✓_

What?

|

Spider-Bae _@spidersloveme ✓_

oh

|

Irondad _@irontonystark ✓_

Kid.

|

Irondad _@irontonystark ✓_

Kid. dAMN

|

Strange Dad _@sorcerersupreme ✓_

What are you doing?

|

Strange Dad _@sorcerersupreme ✓_

How'd you find out?

|

Sorcerer Memer _@pbp ✓_

uh.. what. what? whAT? WHAT?!

|

Archer Bird Uncle _@inthevents **✓**_

What's mine?

|

Archer Bird Uncle _@inthevents **✓**_

Nice

|

Spider-Mama _@dontmesswithme ✓_

Why's Tony crying?

|

Spider-Mama _@dontmesswithme ✓_

oh.

|

CEO Mom _@mspotts ✓_

What did you do?

|

CEO Mom _@mspotts ✓_

Oh.

|

Witchy Sister _@witchywoman ✓_

Nat's crying. Tony's crying. Pepper is crying. Why is everyone crying.

|

Witchy Sister _@witchywoman ✓_

What is this feeling.

|

Lego Bro _@needled_

This is funny

|

Lego Bro _@needled_

_@mjones_

|

CriSis _@mjones_

Yes?

|

CriSis _@mjones_

Is that.. a pun? Who hacked me?

|

CriSis _@mjones_

Oh.

|

Internet Bro _@vizion_

Hello. Peter has gotten me a Twitter account.

|

Meme Sis _@shuriofwakanda ✓_

I have been summoned.

|

Meme Sis _@shuriofwakanda ✓_

_@t'challaofwakanda_

|

Furry King Uncle _@t'challaofwakanda ✓_

Yes?

|

Meme Sis _@shuriofwakanda ✓_

priceless

|

Meme Bro _@keenermemer_

Noice

|

Uncle Cap _@capamerica ✓_

Hello. Peter has made me a Twitter. How do I use this?

|

Uncle Buck _@metalarmdude ✓_

 _@capamerica_ _@pbp_ He barely Knows How to text. let alone Tweet.

|

UwU _@missshipperuwu_

this kid is so wholesome I swear

|

Idk _@gayvengers_

Where do you get someone like this?

|

Beccatt _@bloodshedbaby_

 _@gayvengers_ He's special ig

.OvO.

Uncle Buck _@metalarmdude ✓_

Me and my boyFriend _@capamerica_ comes from a different timezone  
Cap: Doesn't get the Technology At all and W h A t they're Still showing my PSAs  
Me: get's along really Well with the Tech and Stuff and w H a T You've done PSAs of what you do, HypOcrYTe 

|

CEO Mom _@mspotts ✓_

Oh god. The PR. Why.

.OvO.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...and Stucky!

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways, I have a question.  
> Ironstrange (Tony x Dr. Strange)  
> OR  
> Stony (Steve x Tony)  
> (or none)


End file.
